A Love Which Jesus Grows
by Nevilla
Summary: Are you ready for the test of all time? Jesus was.


Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.  
  
Lila says:  
hey  
Lila says:  
you there?  
Kim says:  
yeah  
Lila says:  
kool  
Kim says:  
mikey's readin ur storie  
Lila says:  
what's he think so far?  
Kim says:  
hes not far enuf in it to tell yet  
Lila says:  
kool  
Lila says:  
can u talk?  
Kim says:  
yep  
Lila says:  
good  
Lila says:  
i'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO glad we're in the same homeroom  
Kim says:  
i dont have mrs helmuth!!!!  
Kim says:  
me too  
Kim says:  
did u see brynn?  
Lila says:  
i have mrs.helmuth  
Lila says:  
brynn's on vaca  
Kim says:  
he he  
Kim says:  
oh is she gonna be back friday  
Lila says:  
she's coming back tonight-late  
Kim says:  
oh, k  
Kim says:  
we are still locker partners   
Kim says:  
??  
Lila says:  
of course we are  
Kim says:  
yay  
Lila says:  
SUPER YAY!!  
Kim says:  
  
Lila says:  
anyway, mrs.helmuth doesn't have the block anymore. she has mrs.anderson's old room and (ta-da) a WINDOW!!  
Kim says:  
i have at least 4 classes w/dutton  
Lila says:  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
Lila says:  
hehehehehe.......(snicker snicker)  
Kim says:  
i bet ive got alot w/blake, too  
Kim says:  
  
Lila says:  
ur not glad to have classes w/blake  
Lila says:  
??  
Lila says:  
kim?  
Kim says:  
not really  
Lila says:  
why not?  
Kim says:  
  
Kim says:  
im not sure  
Lila says:  
maybe you guys will hook back up  
Kim says:  
i dont know.....  
Kim says:  
im not sure if i would  
Lila says:  
me either, but i've got a feeling this year is different...this year is gonna be great  
Kim says:  
its gonna be awesome  
Lila says:  
besides, why wouldn't u hook up with him?  
Lila says:  
i mean, why would you not wanna?  
Kim says:  
i dont know  
Kim says:  
its just the way hes actin now  
Kim says:  
i dont know  
Lila says:  
what do ya mean?  
Lila says:  
how's he acting?  
Kim says:  
im not sure  
Lila says:  
UGH!!!  
Kim says:  
yes   
Kim says:  
?  
Lila says:  
i mean, i went to say hey to him and you didn't....what's up with that?  
Kim says:  
hes not talkin to me, im not talkin to him, its just weird  
Kim says:  
that we are actin like this to each other after all that weve went through  
Lila says:  
yeah...  
Kim says:  
2-gether  
Kim says:  
it just seems strange that weve got no feelins toward each other  
Kim says:  
after 6 months, 8 days, and 10 hours  
Lila says:  
you don't know the minutes?   
Kim says:  
actually 9 hours and 58 mins  
Lila says:  
excuse me  
Kim says:  
he he  
Lila says:  
anyway....what about you and Daniel Phillips? (wink wink)  
Kim says:  
hes always been nice to me.....  
Kim says:  
kinda cute  
Lila says:  
yeah, there's something there and you know it.  
Kim says:  
where?  
Lila says:  
you know what I mean...  
Kim says:  
  
Lila says:  
and you guy ARE in the same homeroom.  
Kim says:  
guy?  
Kim says:  
  
Lila says:  
guys  
Lila says:  
geez  
Kim says:  
yeah, i know,  
Lila says:  
as soon as you do your flirting duties, he's your dudette  
Lila says:  
yours  
Kim says:  
along with jusin( both of them) and blake  
Kim says:  
and ty  
Lila says:  
both of them?? you think justin s. likes u?  
Kim says:  
and nhrghsekjhrrcvawhg shantrell  
Kim says:  
no  
Kim says:  
anyways, idont like justin s  
Lila says:  
or ty  
Kim says:  
or jd, or bb  
Lila says:  
but daniel......  
Kim says:  
buterfinger bb  
Lila says:  
okay, okay......  
Kim says:  
daniel.....hmmm.........   
Lila says:  
here's the boys in our homeroom: blake(bleh), dalton(he's mine and you don't like him anyway. fat jokes, lol), justin d.(eww), josh(short, cool hair, though), Trae(how about not?) John M. (noooooo) daniel(well...) ty(nooooooo) justin s. (double nooooooooo) and elena-er I mean......  
Kim says:  
i liked dp b-4 i liked blake  
Kim says:  
6th grade & 7th  
Lila says:  
you just choose not to tell me this stuff??????????  
Kim says:  
double   
Lila says:  
my mom got out of mr.gibbs speech that the second friday of school there's a dance  
Kim says:  
i thought u knew... i mean i thought i told u   
Lila says:  
sure........sure  
Kim says:  
noooooooooooooooooo thats when im in tennesee  
Kim says:  
  
Lila says:  
WHAT??  
Lila says:  
aw.....  
Kim says:  
like the 29th??  
Kim says:  
round then?  
Lila says:  
yeah   
Lila says:  
this stinks on ice  
Kim says:  
no  
Kim says:  
3rd weekend of school  
Lila says:  
this sucks......you miss my birthdaY AND the first dance!!!!!!  
Lila says:  
wait.....no, the second week of school  
Kim says:  
no, i  
Kim says:  
will be in tn round the 25th  
Lila says:  
ugh!  
Kim says:  
?  
Lila says:  
wha?  
Kim says:  
ugh?  
Kim says:  
ugh what  
Lila says:  
forget it.  
Kim says:  
no, tell me  
Lila says:  
anyway, here's the girls in our class:  
Kim says:  
dp dont go to the dances does he?  
Lila says:  
gretchen (she's cool) brynn(her, blake and justin, that'll be interesting) markisha(boobs, boobs, I tell you) aleisha (cool) shantrell (excuse me, miss hfdsajklfj;d) krissi (she's kool) kim(she stinks on ice   
Lila says:  
carolyn, me and trucker  
  
Jenny has been added to the conversation.  
  
Lila says:  
i don't think daniel goes to dances  
Kim says:  
BOOBS BOOBS I TELL U!!  
Lila says:  
lol  
  
Jenny has left the conversation.  
  
Lila says:  
you there?  
Kim says:  
HE HE  
Kim says:  
hold on a min  
Lila says:  
k  
Kim says:  
im back  
Lila says:  
where'd ya go?  
Kim says:  
my room 2 get lyrics  
Lila says:  
lyrics???????  
Kim says:  
bob  
Lila says:  
okay.........................  
Lila says:  
whatev  
Kim says:  
bombs over bagdad  
Kim says:  
outkast  
Lila says:  
ooooooooohhhhhh okay  
Lila says:  
do u have mr.berryman?  
Kim says:  
no HA  
Lila says:  
me neither, double HA  
Kim says:  
  
Lila says:  
yeah, yeah  
Lila says:  
so r u and brynn still......edgy?  
  
Kim says:  
???  
Kim says:  
u know just as good as i do  
Lila says:  
just answer  
Kim says:  
i guess not  
Kim says:  
i dont know  
Lila says:  
so you are friends now??  
Kim says:  
i guess so  
Lila says:  
look, you put me in the harry potter position-my two best friends r mad at each other.  
Kim says:  
not really  
Kim says:  
im not mad at her  
Lila says:  
but you don  
Lila says:  
but if she asked you over and then I asked you over, you'd rather go with me, right?  
Kim says:  
definently  
Lila says:  
see?  
Kim says:  
no one could ever take ur place  
Kim says:  
u r my #1 best friend  
Lila says:  
yay  
Lila says:  
you're mine, too  
Kim says:  
one of the big resons that i didnt like her is bcuz  
Kim says:  
it seemed like u liked her more than me, and i thought we were best buds  
Lila says:  
well, i didn't. i like you both equally  
Lila says:  
besides, you're both REAL different, so i like you for different reasons  
Lila says:  
what made you think that, anyway?  
Kim says:  
but uve been my best friend since 1st grade and ive liked u more than ne one else  
Kim says:  
i mean, out of our group  
Kim says:  
we r like a team...  
Lila says:  
kim, don't get jealous. look, you and i r like the duo, we're batman and robin, you know?   
Kim says:  
did u see when jenny entered this convo  
Lila says:  
yeah, she left, too  
Kim says:  
yeah, i know  
Lila says:  
anyway, what made you think i liked brynn more than you??  
Kim says:  
but ne way,  
Kim says:  
u always talked to her alot more than me and every time i did talk to u the subject ended up on somethin u and her did 2 gether, or sumthin like that  
Lila says:  
well, things did change when u went with blake.  
Kim says:  
i know, im sorry  
Lila says:  
i mean, you were always with him and never called or anything, so i talked to brynn  
Kim says:  
i did miss u  
Lila says:  
i know, and i really missed you, too. i mean, all my life you'd been there and it was so weird when you moved tables and then...I just never saw you. it hurt, kim  
Kim says:  
thats another reason why i prob wouldnt go w/him again, i dont want things to go back to the way they were btween us  
Kim says:  
i didnt like it  
Lila says:  
yeah, but look, things are different now.  
Kim says:  
yeah  
Lila says:  
i've waited a long, long time for us to have this conversation. there were lots of things that needed to be said  
Kim says:  
thats also one of the reasons i was so d-pressed  
Lila says:  
because you weren't around me?  
Kim says:  
like what  
Kim says:  
yeah  
Lila says:  
things that needed to be said? well, let's see...the fact that me and brynn did become close and you'll have to except that she means the same to me as you, but never more   
Lila says:  
And the fact that i missed you a whole lot because brynn just wasn't that funny  
Lila says:  
and then there's the thing I never wanted to tell you.....the thing I don't want to admit.  
Kim says:  
so im still not your #1 b-f?  
Lila says:  
i have two numbero uno best friends. that's possible, you know  
Kim says:  
u can tell me any thing  
Lila says:  
well, okay  
Kim says:  
numero  
Lila says:  
you see, i never saw you anymore once you started sitting with blake. you never called or anything. so I was mad, jealous, you know...  
Kim says:  
jealous?  
Kim says:  
of what  
Lila says:  
let me finish first. So i'd think about what I was going to say to you the next time I saw you, how I was going to fuss you out and end this really fake friendship.   
Lila says:  
but when I saw you in mrs.helmuth's room, which was the only time I saw you, the words just wouldn't come, I just wanted you to be my friend again  
Kim says:  
i never knew u felt like that...  
Kim says:  
u should of told me  
Lila says:  
i couldn't tell you, i just couldn't  
Kim says:  
after a while all of the greatness ended and i felt guilty  
Kim says:  
i knew i didnt deserve to be your friend  
Kim says:  
i cant beleive i just turned on u like that  
Lila says:  
good, i'm glad you see that  
Kim says:  
i realized that prob sonner than u realized  
Kim says:  
sooner  
Kim says:  
i didnt know how 2 come to u   
Kim says:  
and splain all of this  
Kim says:  
but i know now that i should of told u this sooner  
Kim says:  
it wouldve saved me lots of pain & tears  
Lila says:  
told me what sooner?  
Kim says:  
all of this that im tellin u now  
Lila says:  
oh. good  
Kim says:  
my pologies for being a sucky exscuse 4 a friend  
Lila says:  
thanks. pologie excepted  
Kim says:  
of a friend  
Kim says:  
not 4  
Lila says:  
yeah, yeah  
Lila says:  
and what did you mean by the greatness ended??  
Kim says:  
...... of me and blake being this wonderful couple  
Kim says:  
we started fightin all the time  
Kim says:  
i missed u really bad  
Kim says:  
then it seemed like u hated me and thats what started my being depressed  
Lila says:  
i never hated you, i was just mad that you never talked to me, that you just threw me aside  
Kim says:  
i know  
Lila says:  
but....  
Kim says:  
i considered slicing my wrists  
Kim says:  
k  
Lila says:  
he was your first boyfriend AND first love. you were going down a road and you didn't have a map. and oh my god, never, EVER say that kim.   
Kim says:  
k  
Kim says:  
k  
Lila says:  
don't go into binn's coverse, u and me need to talk  
Kim says:  
i didnt want ne one in here readin that  
Kim says:  
thats why i went   
Kim says:  
k  
Kim says:  
k  
Kim says:  
k  
Kim says:  
understand  
Kim says:  
?  
Lila says:  
don't go into brynn's instant messege, k?  
Kim says:  
k  
Lila says:  
leave there NOW!!  
Kim says:  
hold on, shes talkin 2 me  
Lila says:  
i know!! god!!  
Kim says:  
what is ur prob?  
Lila says:  
me and you have really needed to have this conversation for like, forever and now you're just going to end it?   
Kim says:  
no  
Lila says:  
look, we'll talk tomorrow. brynn's hyper  
Lila says:  
let's just go talk to brynn  
Kim says:  
im just talkin 2 both of yall,   
Kim says:  
urs is just really imprtant  
Lila says:  
i know that  
Kim says:  
hers isnt  
Lila says:  
whatever  
Kim says:  
r u closin on me  
Kim says:  
?  
Kim says:  
plez dont!!!  
Lila says:  
we'll talk tomorrow.   
Kim says:  
chelsea??  
Lila says:  
what?  
Kim says:  
urgh  
Kim says:  
nvm  
Kim says:  
lets talk to brynn and us talk tomorrow  
Lila says:  
yes, exactly what I've been suggesting.  
Lila says:  
we'll settle it tomorrow  
Kim says:  
ok  
Lila says:  
okay  
Kim says:  
call me tommorow  
Lila says:  
okay, i will, i promise  
Kim says:  
bye  
Lila says:  
bye, kimbob 


End file.
